Nightmares
by NatalieVale
Summary: Roy only wants the comfort of Riza after the horrors of his past show up in his dreams. Rated T for suggested lemon ((Not that there is one)). Enjoy the sweet, squishy, fluffy drabble.


She knew who he was calling for before she even reached the door to his room. The nightmares were seeming to get worse, though recurring less and less often. Slowly, she made her way to his door, cracking it. A whimper came from the dark room, followed by another whisper of her name. In she stepped, quickly and quietly moving to crawl beside him. "Roy. Roy, wake up."

Her companion shot up, practically shoving Riza off of him. His dark eyes showed a horrible, heartbreaking terror.

Riza moved to pull him against her chest, "Shh... It was just a bad dream... It isn't real."

Roy clutched her as he buried his face against her. This was a side of Colonel Roy Mustang that no one ever saw. The broken, scarred man whom everyone knew as the Hero of the Ishvalian War was haunted by the horrors he had done and seen while serving. They had left his conscience plaguing him with visions and nightmares of people who died at his hands. "I saw them... All of them..."

Riza held him tighter, petting his hair gently, "I know... But, they aren't coming back."

"They were so close. They were dragging me down into a sea of bodies," he whispered, tightening his grip. "They were trying to drown me... I can still feel their hands pulling me down into darkness."

The blonde woman pecked the top of his head, "Well, I have you now. No one will take you away from me..."

More words of comfort were stolen from her lips as her commanding officer found them with his. No matter how often he had done this, Riza was always surprised when he captured her in a needy, yet loving kiss. She never pulled away or pushed him off. He had needed her, and she knew she was the only one he had ever fully trusted. In his own special way, he loved her. And she loved him.

* * *

Morning came as it always did, finding them cuddled in a sea of blankets and scattered clothing. While the sun crept up from behind the horizon, it began to expose so much more than what the darkness had fallen upon. Riza had stayed instead of retreating back to her own room. This was the normal way of things. Roy did not understand what had changed it.

The beautiful blonde that he trusted and adored lay against his chest, looking content as his heartbeat kept her asleep. He watched her sleep. There was something about that small, sweet smile on her face and the way her hair fell haphazardly but did not block her soft skin from his sight. He shifted enough to politely cover her chest with the dark red sheets of his bed. Something about the contrast made Roy smile. This was his gorgeous Riza, strong, beautiful, compassionate, caring Riza. He teased her often about how she would gently touch his mid-back when she came up behind him before speaking, or how he often caught her watching him with those fierce eyes that softened when it came to him.

What he would never tell her is that those moments were his favorites of the day. More than anything, he loved how she moved and interacted with him. She did not fear him like everyone else. Honestly, he was just a touch scared of her. The adoration he felt surpassed that feeling, though. Every time she would give him that secret smile or that unexpected, affectionate touch, his heart would swell with another surge of feelings. This was the one woman he loved without a doubt.

Of course, he couldn't just say that. It wasn't that he didn't think Riza loved him the same way. He knew she did. It was all of the other pieces that didn't fit. Between the Military that they both wanted to change and their history, it wasn't in the cards for them to love each other and spend their lives together. The likelihood of that happening anyways was already high; the romantic notion of it being marriage, kids, and the like was not.

A soft sigh stirred him from his thoughts. Riza turned into him more, eyes still closed as she buried her face against his chest. Roy's hand came up to gently touch her marred back and rub it gently. He didn't want to leave the sanctuary of his room to face the reality of not being able to touch, hold, or kiss the woman who was quite happy with making him her pillow. He gently shifted to peck the top of her head, not pulling away as he breathed in the sweet, floral scent of her hair.

This is where he belonged, and this is who he wanted to keep by his side. He needed nothing else when he had her love.

* * *

Author note: I'm sorry it is so short! I have been looking for a good place to end it, but wanted more in it. However, every time I tried to lengthen it, it lost its flow and just became too wordy. So, I will make up for this with another one soon! Like, probably two today kind of soon. XD


End file.
